Into the Void
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Inspired by "Into the Void by Black Sabbath. Warning, a bit harsh at times.


The screaming rockets overhead were heard for miles. In their basement bunker, the Eds tried to cover their ears from the noise. They had only one chance, they couldn't blow it. They had suffered the terror of what mankind has done to itself, dealing with its own demise. Pollution and corruption had finally taken their toll on Mother Earth, and now she was fighting a losing battle for freedom. Ed, Eddy, and Double D were only three unfortunate survivors to witness the downfall only so late into their teens. The zombie plague had taken the lives of many, the survivors were taken to slave camps for the heavily guarded rich and wealthy. The political leaders who left their people to the wolves and commanded the greatest of scientists against their will to spread the diseases that almost wiped out the planet shortly before their own horrendous executions. Only a hand full of people were able to plan an escape, with massive spaceships hidden away from the scientists and sympathetic fallen political leaders. Only a few were able to escape, but many were shot down, slaughtering many innocent men, women, and children.

It was over.

The Eds couldn't take it anymore. They had to get off Earth before their time was up. They had charged out of their bunker, the other neighborhood kids following behind them. The last order that was given was to run, no matter what. Whoever fell behind was left behind. And it started to soon. Victims of the zombie plague swarmed around them. Ed was strong enough to hold two heavy duty machine guns in his hands and wasn't stopping at nothing to clear the way for their escape. Double D fired his AA-12 and used the toothy end of his barrel to slam down any zombie that got in his way. Eddy's M-16 made shot work of any creature that dared come close to him.  
The others however were not so lucky. Jimmy's weak stature was the death of him. Sarah, not willing to leave him, despite orders, fell with him. Rolf ran, almost in tears as Jimmy and Sarah were being torn to pieces. However, one zombie charged him and was able to clamp down on his arm. Rolf quickly succumbed to the plague. His agonizing screams turned to garbling throaty screeches then to a loud moaning roar. He got to his feet and ran after his former comrades.  
Johnny, desperate to stay alive fired in all different directions. He however never noticed that he was running away from his team. When he did realize it, it was too late. He ran straight off a cliff. He plummeted to the bottom of the ravine into a river of boiling acid.  
All was left were the Eds, the Kankers, Kevin and Nazz. They had left the zombie swarm far behind them and made their way to the junkyard. When they reached the gate, they were caught in the spotlights of drones that flew overhead. An armada flew towards their targets, grappling hooks shot from their undercarriages. They caught Kevin and Nazz, taking them to the slave camps. The Eds and the Kankers fought hard against them, able to take a good portion down. Knowing that it was only the six of them left, they had to protect each other. The final order of leaving stragglers went out the window. They had to get to their destination together.

And they did.

Double D was able to construct a ship, though not a very large one, out of the old rocket car they made only a mere seven years ago as one of Eddy's scams. It wasn't too big then and it was about the same now. Double D's awful prediction that not many people would make it can true, so size wasn't an issue. It was big enough for Eddy to take control of the ship and have Ed, Double, Lee, Marie, and May in the back. The ship had no weapons so they had to trust Eddy's piloting skills, which weren't much but they had to make due.  
The ship took off for space. Upon take off, they were instantly greeted with the firing of sentinel ships high in the purple skies hiding behind the green clouds of gas. Eddy tried his best to dodge the blasts. Her swooped and twisted as the red bolts flew past them.

"Please God, let us live! We have to! We came this far!"

Eddy screamed in his head as he flew the ship. His vision was beginning to blur as he tried to avoid desperately to fly. He wiped his eyes so he could see when he saw a bolt flying dead at them. He maneuvered the ship quickly that the bolt barely singed the hull of the ship.

There it was, an opening!

Eddy quickly gave the ship a boost and it thrust through a gap between the sentinel ships. Once a ship got past the sentinels, they were home free, and he did it.

Eddy called out that they got away and everyone cheered. Double D then remembered a rhyme he wrote on the walls of the bunker before their mission;

 **Leave the Earth to all its sin and hate, find another world where freedom waits.**

It was at that point that they had only one place to go; to that place where everyone who escapes flees to. They had flown through the black shadows of space to their destination. They had found it.  
After they landed, they were immediately aided by workers out of their ships. Medics were on standby waiting for the six survivors. An emissary asked to hear their story, but the six teens asked for that to wait. Double D held Marie close in attempts to comfort the crying girl. May was tired, so Ed carried her bridal style and let her fall asleep in his arms. Lee grabbed Eddy and pulled him into a deep kiss as a thank you for getting them away safely.

* * *

Many days later, all those who escaped from Earth gathered at the Utopian city of their new home. Their leader, a wise and kind man of high stature, had proclaimed the Eds to be listed amongst their greatest heroes of their world. He proclaimed, "Let this be the world where these sons of freedom can call home. Leave the Earth to Satan and his slaves. Our world is a safe haven for those in the dark. We will have peace and happiness in our days and we must guarantee that to those lost souls who make their way to our new home."

 _So mote it be_.


End file.
